Heero et moi
by Lysanea
Summary: Au retour d'une mission difficile, les sentiments explosent, les barrières s'effondrent, les pilotes se lâchent : une trêve d'une nuit pour nos pilotes ! Une nuit inoubliable pour Duo… et pas que pour lui…


**Titre** : Heero et moi… 

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, un peu lemon, POV de Duo…

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

**_Pairing _**: Heero/Duo 1x2x1, Trowa/Quatre (allusion)

**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton (allusion), Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang (allusion), Réléna Darlian Peacecraft (allusion). _

**_Résumé_** : au retour d'une mission difficile, les sentiments explosent, les barrières s'effondrent, les pilotes se lâchent : une trêve d'une nuit pour nos pilotes ! Une nuit inoubliable pour Duo… et pas que pour lui…

_**Heero et moi…**_

Heero et moi, nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit.

Sauvagement, fougueusement, passionnément, mais aussi amoureusement, pour moi, et désespérément, pour lui.

C'est la faute à cette foutue mission.

Jamais encore nous n'avions dû faire face à tant de violence et d'horreur, à temps de pression. Tout le poids de notre enfance sacrifiée nous a explosé à la figure.

Nous avons dû affronter quelque chose de tout nouveau pour nous : la peur.

Pas celle de mourir, non. Celle-là, nous ne la connaîtrons jamais vraiment, vu notre conditionnement.

La peur d'échouer dans notre mission de protection des colonies, nous la ressentons parfois, elle passe comme un nuage que chassent notre détermination et notre conditionnement, encore une fois.

Mais ce soir, tous les cinq, nous avons connu une autre peur : celle de perdre les autres, à des degrés différents, bien sûr.

Nous nous aimons tous, voilà ce que nous avons découvert.

Nous avons dépassé le stade de la tolérance de la présence des autres pour plonger dans une amitié et un attachement que nous n'osions exprimer, avant que la menace qui planait dessus ne nous montre sa réalité.

Une véritable amitié nous lie, probablement autre chose pour Trowa et Quatre, avec certitude pour moi qui aime Heero depuis notre premier face à face.

Là déjà, Réléna se dressait entre nous, physiquement, comme un avertissement, comme pour me dire qu'elle se dresserait toujours entre nous.

Pourtant, cette nuit, tu n'étais pas là, entre nous, Réléna, que Dieu en soit éternellement remercié !

Heero et moi avons regagné notre planque les derniers.

Wufei était douché et dans sa chambre. Sa solution pour répondre à cette journée horrible ? La méditation, bien sûr.

Trowa et Quatre étaient dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, le premier sous la douche, le second à jouer de la flûte, la musique chassant les images qui lui torturaient l'esprit.

Nous sommes donc montés prendre notre douche chacun notre tour, moi le premier, tandis qu'il tapait son rapport, tout ceci sans échanger un mot.

Une sorte d'accord tacite : il s'est planté devant son laptop, j'ai pris le chemin de la salle de bain. J'en suis sorti un quart d'heure plus tard, il y est entré sans m'adresser un regard.

Lorsqu'il est revenu dans notre chambre, je terminais de natter mes cheveux, essayant de calmer le tremblement de mes mains.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me tourner vers lui qu'il était sur moi ; il m'a plaqué sur le lit, écarté les bras en croix, la colère et la douleur rendaient son regard presque noir, plus sombre qu'une nuit d'hiver.

Il tremblait.

Heero Yui ne tremble _jamais_.

- Je t'interdis de refaire une chose aussi stupide que ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, Duo, c'est clair ?

Il faisait référence à ma décision, prise à la dernière seconde, de retourner en arrière, lorsqu'on s'était aperçu que les explosifs n'avaient pas fonctionné.

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien ! ai-je protesté avec une assurance que je n'avais plus, tant sa proximité, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence, son corps

appuyé contre le mien me faisaient perdre tous mes repères.

- Ce n'était pas à toi d'y aller !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi un autre plutôt que moi, hein ? On est logés à la même enseigne, non ? Même si je continue de croire qu'on a plus besoin du Perfect Soldier que du Shinigami, 01 de mes deux ! Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai.

Son poing m'avait pratiquement déboîté la mâchoire.

Je commençais à peine à ressentir la douleur qu'une autre sensation la remplaça : la surprise, et bientôt le plaisir...

… Heero avait écrasé sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je n'ai eu qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de répondre à son baiser, lui dévorant la bouche autant qu'il dévorait la mienne…

Laissant mes mains parcourir et découvrir son corps alors que les siennes me faisaient… sien…

Et nous avons fait l'amour…

Fougueusement…

J'ai serré les dents.

Sauvagement…

J'ai pris tout ce qu'il m'a donné.

Désespérément…

Je lui ai tout donné aussi…

Passionnément …

On aurait dit que notre vie dépendait de notre étreinte.

Douloureusement…

Je suis sûr que demain, tout redeviendra comme avant…

Inéluctablement…

Il redeviendra le Perfect Soldier.

Fidèlement…

Et moi...

- Duo ?

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Quatre et sa gueule d'ange.

Comment fait-il pour être si rayonnant même au cœur de la nuit ?

Il a comme une aura qui l'enveloppe en toute circonstance, même quand il se bat et sème la mort.

Il s'approche encore de moi et m'entoure d'une couverture.

Je n'ai même pas fait attention au froid, en sortant de la maison.

J'ai eu tellement chaud, durant ce moment brûlant passé avec Heero…

- Merci, Quatre. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te retourne la question, Duo. Il fait un froid polaire, il est cinq heure du matin. J'ai senti que ça n'allait pas jusque dans mon sommeil.

- Alors tu es venu me rejoindre. Je suis désolé, Quatre. La nuit n'a pas dû être facile pour toi non plus, on a pas vu ni fait de très belles choses, ces derniers jours.

- Justement, je voulais prendre un peu le frais, et je t'ai vu par la fenêtre. J'ai eu assez d'air, que dirais-tu de rentrer ? Nous pourrons discuter autour d'un bon chocolat chaud, par exemple.

- Excellente idée !

Je lui souris ; il était toujours si adorable avec nous tous.

Avant de le suivre, je le retiens et le serre contre moi, fort.

Il rit en me rendant mon étreinte, puis nous gagnons la cuisine.

C'est lui qui s'occupe des chocolats chauds, et une fois installés devant eux, je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Heero.

Notre étreinte violente, sauvage, désespérée, passionnée.

- Heero ma serré fort, tellement fort contre lui, j'ai cru que nos corps avaient fondus l'un dans l'autre… Il pleurait en me prenant, et il s'est libéré avec un cri de bête acculée. C'était si intense, Quatre, on s'est pratiquement évanouis. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu le besoin impérieux de m'éloigner de cette réalité douloureuse qui me présentait Heero, dans mon lit, sachant très bien que demain, il serait de nouveau le Perfect Soldier, froid, indifférent, et moi…

- Que fais-tu ici, dans ce cas ? me demande Quatre.

- Comment ça, ce que je fais ici ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut advenir de nous tous, de nos sentiments et de nos liens. Cette nuit, Heero et toi, vous vous êtes donnés l'un à l'autre, vous vous êtes autorisé et offert cet amour, ce partage. Demain, il redeviendra certainement le soldat que nous connaissons, parce que nous sommes toujours en guerre. Alors que fais-tu ici ? La nuit n'est pas finie, Duo.

- Quatre…

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux turquoise, par dessus sa tasse de chocolat fumante.

- Tu sais que son indifférence et sa froideur composent son armure, il se protège ainsi. Il ne se donne pas le droit d'aimer, pas encore, pourtant ce soir, il a cru te perdre et ça l'a rendu fou. Il a pris en pleine figure les sentiments réels qu'il a pour toi, qu'il refoule. Tu peux lui faire ce cadeau, Duo, celui de se réveiller blotti dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime. Même s'il te repousse, qu'il se braque, tu as bien compris qu'il se protège et te protège de cette façon. Si tu doutes, je te l'affirme, vu que tu me fais confiance au point de mettre ta vie entre mes mains sans hésiter, jour après jour. La vague d'amour que j'ai ressenti, cette nuit, était réelle, et je la sens encore.

Ses dons d'empathie m'impressionnent de jour en jour.

Mais là, je suis sûr qu'il parle aussi en connaissance de cause.

Il doit vivre quelque chose de similaire avec Trowa.

Trowa et Heero sont fait du même bois ; pas de passé, pas de famille, pas d'attaches, ils apprennent les sentiments avec nous, ils deviennent peu à peu autre chose que des pilotes de Gundam à notre contact. C'est vrai, on doit profiter de ces moments où nous pouvons tous être autre chose que des machines à tuer et à exécuter des ordres…

- Tu as raison, Quatre, retournons profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde de cette nuit avec celui que nous aimons, puisque ce sera peut-être la seule chance qu'on aura.

Quatre rougit délicieusement.

Je me lève en lui faisant un clin d'œil et ramasse nos tasses pour les déposer dans l'évier.

- Dis, Duo, me demande-t-il en se levant à son tour, ça ne t'as pas surpris d'avoir ce genre de sentiments pour un autre garçon ?

- Non, parce que ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve ce type de sentiments. Peu importe qui me les inspire, l'important, c'est que je suis capable de les ressentir. On dirait pas comme ça, mais je me suis souvent demandé si j'étais capable d'aimer. Avec ce qu'on est amené à faire, le doute est permis, tu crois pas ? Je sais, grâce à Heero, que je peux éprouver un amour très fort. Qu'il soit un mec ne me dérange pas.

Je plie la couverture et la lui rend.

Il la prend, mais son regard est fuyant.

- Quatre ? Dis, ça va pas ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose d'autre ?

- J'ose pas trop, en fait…

- T'es frappadingue, ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander ! Après ce que tu viens de faire, c'est encore plus justifié !

- Oui, je le sais. Mais là, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, Duo. Ca m'a fait autant de bien qu'à toi.

- Une présence au cœur de la nuit et des doutes, c'est toujours super agréable. Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, allez !

- Je me demandais si… si c'était ta première fois, cette nuit…

Je souris, mais la tristesse que j'éprouve à cette question n'échappe pas à son don.

Il s'agrippe à mes bras et se mord la lèvre furieusement.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, oublie ! Je sais que tu as eu une enfance difficile à l'orphelinat, j'aurai dû deviner qu'on t'avait fait ce genre de choses…

Je lui passe un bras autour des épaules et lui souris pour le rassurer.

- Ca va, Quatre, te prends pas la tête comme ça ! C'est du passé, tout ça. Tout ceux qui m'ont fait du mal ont fini par payer. Et moi, je suis en paix avec moi-même. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, oui, dans un certain sens, c'était ma première fois. La première avec l'homme que j'aime. Ca efface tout, même si j'aurai voulu me donner entièrement pur à Heero. C'est un peu comme s'il m'avait purifié, justement, qu'il avait effacé les traces et les blessures laissées par les autres.

- En t'en faisant à son tour… remarque-t-il en posant ses doigts sur mon cou.

- Oui, mais elles ne me font pas souffrir, dis-je en glissant mes doigts sous les siens. Pour moi, ce sont des marques d'amour, de passion.

Quatre grimace un peu mais finit par sourire.

Il referme sa main sur la mienne et la détache de mon cou.

- Je suis content pour toi, vraiment. J'ai une raison supplémentaire d'espérer que cette guerre s'achève rapidement, et que nous y survivions tant psychiquement que physiquement. Que nos liens survivent aussi.

- Ca arrivera, Quatre. Nous deux, on va montrer l'exemple. T'es le petit frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, tu sais !

- Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme grand frère !

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et on sort de la cuisine.

Je m'arrête devant la chambre de Wufei, ouverte, et tourne un sourcil interrogateur vers Quatre. Il n'a pas du le voir, avec la faible lumière, mais il comprend quand même.

- Wufei est dans notre chambre, me dit-il.

- Hein ?

Il rougit sûrement, et la lueur dans son regard ne m'échappe pas, à moi, qui suis si habitué à l'obscurité.

Le petit démon qu'il peut être vient de se manifester furtivement.

- Wufei dort dans mon lit, et moi dans celui de Trowa. Il ne s'est rien passé, Duo. J'avais juste envie et besoin d'être dans les bras de Trowa, et Wufei avait besoin de sentir notre présence, alors on s'est arrangés.

- T'as réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Wufei ? Chapeau bas !

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin. Je l'ai senti et je lui ai proposé de dormir dans notre chambre, avec nous. Il n'a rien dit, mais est venu frapper avec son matelas un peu plus tard. Trowa et moi étions déjà couchés, nous lui avons demandé si ça ne le gênait pas que nous partagions le même lit en toute amitié. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, alors il a pris mon lit.

- Et sans sa présence, tu crois qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose avec Trowa ?

- Non, Duo. C'est un peu tôt pour nous… Je ne sais même pas ce que Trowa ressent.

- Il n'est pas si différent de Heero. Tu dois bien sentir ses sentiments, non ?

- Le problème ne vient pas de moi, Duo. Oui, je perçois ce qu'il ressent pour moi, mais c'est assez confus. Et surtout, lui n'a pas forcément conscience de ce qu'il éprouve. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de penser à tout ça. Dans quelques heures, nous redeviendrons des soldats, des pilotes. C'est bien de pouvoir s'offrir ce genre de parenthèse, mais nous ne devons pas perdre de vue la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes tous rencontrés.

Je soupire.

- Tu deviens déprimant, Quatre, et c'était inévitable qu'on fininsse par en arriver là. Retournons chacun profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde de cette nuit, qu'on puisse avoir plein de souvenirs, qu'on soit rechargés à bloc pour bien dégommer Oz dès demain.

- Comme dirait Heero, _Mission acceptée_ ! A demain, Duo. Enfin, à tout à l'heure, c'est déjà demain…

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Et merci, Quatre. Je t'adore, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, Duo ! Et merci aussi.

Je l'étreins à nouveau avant de monter rejoindre la chambre que je partage avec Heero.

Heero que j'aime.

Heero avec qui j'ai fait l'amour, cette nuit.

Sauvagement, fougueusement, passionnément…

Douloureusement…

Désespérément…

J'entre doucement.

J'ai peur de le réveiller, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déjà réveillé.

Mais non.

Il est allongé sur le dos, son torse et ses bras nus dépassent.

Il n'a jamais froid, c'est hallucinant.

Je devine le reste de son corps sous la couverture, un frisson de désir me parcours déjà.

Des images envahissent mon esprit comme des flashs.

Heero et moi…

Heero _en_ moi…

Vais-je vraiment pouvoir le regarder comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous ?

Le jour qui se lève éclaire un peu son visage, il a l'air si paisible…

C'est pas permis d'être aussi attirant, c'est indécent, même…

Malgré tout ce que m'a dit Quatre et ce que je ressens au fond de moi, c'est avec appréhension que je me glisse à ses côtés, prêt à ce qu'il se réveille, se souvienne de tout et me rejette violemment.

Oui, c'est censé être mon lit, mais s'il me repousse, j'irai finir la nuit dans le sien, m'enivrant de son odeur et des images de notre étreinte…

Sauvage, passionnée, fougueuse…

Je fais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas troubler son sommeil.

Mais il s'agite…

… se tourne vers moi…

… et m'attire contre lui.

Mon cœur manque un battement avant de repartir en trombe.

Il m'entoure de ses bras, entremêle nos jambes et me serre contre lui en poussant un faible soupir de satisfaction

Alors je me blottis contre sa poitrine, niche mon visage au creux de son cou et savoure cet instant, ce moment de bonheur supplémentaire que je n'attendais pas.

Je l'aime si fort que j'en tremble.

Il me serre plus fort.

Dans son sommeil, il a du le sentir, et croire que j'avais froid.

Il semble être à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité.

Moi, je suis parfaitement réveillé mais je nage en plein rêve…

J'aimerai tant que nous restions ainsi, coincés entre deux mondes, où c'est permis d'être avec lui, contre lui, dans ses bras, tellement bien…

Je t'aime, Heero, je t'aime…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, mais alors que je commence à m'endormir pour de bon, je sens une douce caresse sur mon épaule, où repose sa main.

Est-il capable de faire un tel geste, plongé dans son sommeil ?

Je me dégage de son cou et relève le visage vers lui…

… pour rencontrer son regard.

Je me perds instantanément dans ses yeux bleu nuit.

J'aimerais me détacher de lui mais je suis comme hypnotisé, même si je n'arrive pas à saisir l'expression de son visage ni à déchiffrer son regard.

Ses yeux me libèrent et glissent sur mon cou et mon épaule à moitié dénudée, qu'il effleure du bout de ses doigts.

En fait, il effleure ces marques qu'il m'a laissé, ces morsures qui me brûlent seulement lorsqu'il les caresse.

Son regard remonte et accroche à nouveau le mien.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, murmure-t-il.

- Je le suis aussi, je n'ai pas ménagé ton dos, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Sous ses coups de reins et le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné, j'avais lacéré son dos et le bas de ses reins, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair si tendre.

Son regard glisse sur mes lèvres.

Ses doigts effleurent la chair rose meurtrie elle aussi.

- Tu t'es mordu au lieu de me mordre. Je n'ai pas eu cette considération pour toi.

- Heero…

J'aimerai lui dire qu'il peut me mordre mille fois, si c'est la condition pour que je puisse rester à ses côtés.

Mais je ne suis plus capable d'aligner deux mots…

Il vient de poser ses lèvres sur mon épaule, là où, cette nuit, il a planté ses dents.

Il refait le même geste sur chacune des marques visibles en remontant jusqu'à mes lèvres, qu'il capture d'un baiser.

Sa langue me caresse, s'insinue entre mes lèvres, je lui accorde l'entrée de ma bouche.

Il m'embrasse longtemps, longuement, langoureusement.

Notre échange est intense et passionné, mais en même temps si tendre que je laisse échapper une larme.

Heero s'écarte et m'embrasse les paupières.

- Ne pleure pas Duo, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît…

- Je suis désolé, 'ro, mais c'est si fort…

Il reprend mes lèvres et ma bouche de nouveau, me caresse la peau et le corps avec une tendresse, une douceur qui me bouleversent.

Il me renverse, me déshabille et s'immobilise, nu au dessus de moi.

La pluie de baisers qu'il a déversé sur mon corps m'a déjà fait basculer, mais ça ne lui suffit pas, apparemment : il prend dans sa bouche mon érection douloureuse, me coupant le souffle.

J'halète, je serre les poings, agrippe les draps, plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux, je suis en train de mourir de plaisir…

Il se redresse, prend mes doigts dans sa bouche et les suce avidement, alors que sa main remplace sa bouche autour de mon sexe.

Ma vision se brouille…

Il libère mes doigts, abandonne mon sexe, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration, puis me redresse et m'attire contre lui.

Nous sommes assis, face à face…

Il me serre fort, encore une fois, je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou, puis sur mon oreille.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, redescend dans mon cou me marquer à nouveau…

Je le sens qui aspire ma peau entre se lèvres, ses dents qui mordillent tendrement…

De nouveau, son souffle au creux de mon oreille…

- Fais-moi l'amour, Duo. Prends-moi, je veux être à toi, même si c'est l'unique fois…

Je m'écarte pour le regarder, mais déjà, il a saisi ma main pour la glisser entre ses cuisses jusqu'à son intimité, où il me fait entrer un doigt, profondément, d'un seul élan.

- Heero…

Je m'inquiète, ça a du être douloureux.

Ca n'a pas l'air de te poser problème…

- Oui ! gémit-il en montant et descendant sur ce premier doigt. Un autre, Duo, vas-y, ouvre-moi…

Je mets ma surprise et mes craintes de côté et reprends le contrôle.

Un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt viennent rejoindre le premier.

Il s'empale dessus.

Ses yeux sont rivés aux miens, il se mord doucement la lèvre.

Lorsque je le sens enfin prêt, je retire mes doigts, et il prend le relais, s'asseyant de lui-même sur l'érection que je lui présente.

Ses deux mains à plat sur mes cuisses, derrière lui, les miennes crispées sur les siennes, il se donne doucement, glissant lentement le long de mon sexe.

Que c'est bon…

Heero ne ferme pas les yeux et gémit à peine.

Il est pratiquement complètement assis sur moi, alors je donne un coup de reins…

Je touche son point sensible du premier coup…

… et l'envois saluer les étoiles…

Cette fois, il gémit.

Je m'immobilise, le laissant

S'habituer à ma présence en lui.

Alors, il se met à monter et descendre doucement, délicieusement…

Oh ooui… c'est tellement…bon… !

Mon Dieu, je suis une torche humaine, Heero me brûle, nos corps se consument…

Il fait chaud, j'ai chaud…

Je me redresse pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Je l'embrasse tendrement…

Le caresse amoureusement…

Nous gémissons doucement, sourdement…

… murmurant nos prénoms inlassablement…

Heero répond à chacun de mes gestes avec la même tendresse, la même douceur…

Ca me rend dingue…

C'est dans un dernier élan fougueux, passionné mais vibrant de cette tendresse inhabituelle que nous jouissons…

… lui d'abord, m'entraînant par ses contractions dans son monde de jouissance et de plaisir…

moi ensuite, explosant en lui, le serrant fort alors que les vagues de plaisir nous submergent…

Autour de nous, une pluie d'étoiles semble nous recouvrir…

Nous retombons enlacés sur le lit…

Heero encore sur moi…

Moi encore en lui…

Je me retire, il s'attire contre lui et c'est moi qui me retrouve blottit dans ses bras…

Il nous recouvre d'un drap, il fait encore trop chaud pour la couverture…

Je t'aime, Heero…

Je t'aime…

Nous nous endormons…

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard.

Il est là, allongé près de moi, à côté de moi.

A côté, pas contre moi, pas dans mes bras…

Il ne me touche pas avec son corps…

… mais avec ses yeux, avec son âme…

Je lui rends son regard…

- 'jour, Heero.

- Salut, Duo.

- Je…

Il me coupe en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres, qu'il remplace par les siennes. Une simple pression, un rapide et chaste baiser, et pourtant, un frisson me parcours.

- Merci, Duo. Grâce à toi, je sais que je ne suis pas que le Perfect Soldier. Je suis aussi un homme, un être humain…

- Heero…

- … mais nous sommes en guerre, continue-t-il en ignorant mon interruption. Nous avons des missions, une mission principale. Alors je ne peux pas être autre chose pour l'instant que 01, au risque d'échouer.

- Je sais et je comprends, 'ro.

Il me regarde encore longuement, je sens sa main qui hésite. Il doit vraiment être troublé…

Ses doigts effleurent ma joue.

- Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, je prie qu'elle n'ait pas détruit tout ce que j'ai d'humain et que tu as révélé, Duo. Alors, nous reparlerons de tout ça. Mais pas avant.

- J'ai compris.

Il se penche sur moi et peut-être pour la dernière fois, il m'embrasse…

Nous en avons douloureusement conscience alors le baiser se fait…

passionné

fougueux

désespéré

… et se termine tout en tendresse…

Il se rélève et sonmasque de Perfect Soldier recouvre de nouveau les traits du visage de l'homme qui m'a aimé cette nuit…

Passionnément, fougueusement, tendrement, désespérément…

J'ai mal, mon cœur est broyé, mais je ne lui montre rien…

Pourtant il devine tout…

Mais il doit faire comme si de rien…

… n'était…

- Tu nous rejoins en bas pour déjeuner.

Il sort, sans un mot ni un regard de plus…

Je me lève, brisé mais plein d'espoir…

Cette guerre va finir, Heero, et je te retrouverai, tel que tu es vraiment…

Et nous nous aimerons à nouveau…

Fougueusement, passionnément, amoureusement, simplement…

Eternellement…

OWARI

**Notes de l'auteure** : c'est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing, j'espère que ça aura plus aux habitués et à tout le monde en général ! je suis une fan de Gravitation, de X, et de Yami no matsuei notamment, j'écris principalement sur Gravitation, mais j'apprécie beaucoup Gundam Wing, mais plus encore toutes les fics que j'ai lu dessus ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! Kisu ! Lysanea


End file.
